The cold war Eli's Story
by Paranormal Man
Summary: Corporal Eli Perice's story through the Cold war. One Eu soilders tale throught the Cold war of the 22nd century


My first story its been edited so you might have read other first chapter with wrong ranks and Vechials information if ou read it before 2/18/08. So enjoy and feel free to give me your honest opinion.

The APC was cramped and the other soldiers where cramped inside. It was dark inside the cool metal vehicle as is cruised along the rough snowy terrain of the battlefield and the sound of thundering guns fire shook the earth and the sky. LanceCorporeal Eli Pierce sat near the closed ramp of APC his weapon a standard issue EU rifle locked and loaded sat in his lap as he watched his HUD, which was constantly updating the positions of all the friendly forces and the last known position of the PAC forces from the last combination of UAV and satellite sweeps.

The largest of the readings that where constantly on his screen both friendly in blue and enemy in red where the large flying behemoths, Super carriers known as Titans. They where large flying fortresses with shields guns and enough troops and supplies to threaten an entire city. The EU had only 2 more of these but a total of 36 of these monsters roamed the skies raining down destruction on positions and fighting one another. Hundreds of VTOL fighters and gun ships set the skies on fire as Eli watched them dance on his HUD turning rolling and firing at the enemies unseen by Eli's HUD.

Eli's eyes feel to his own position that was moving faster than any human could but the faint outline of a APC could be seen below his little blue dot with all his information as well as all those in the APC with him. To his left where two replacements that had taken the place of two of Eli's friends that where killed a week ago in a attack on a small nameless village that was supposed to be clear according to military intelligence which even after hundreds of years of war never seemed to be able to get it right. The village was crawling with PAC troops and the EU was forced to retreat and attack full force. But the two new privates Micky Montkins and Brain Luft where young and inexperienced and sat nervously in the seats next to Eli. On the other side where 2 more of the squad Private First class Thomas Reckon and Gunner Silver Lewis Heights. There where more experienced and Eli had been fighting with them for about a year and a half. The leader of his squad was Sergeant Silver Richard Nicolas. He had darker skin, Eli thought he was Italian but never asked for some reason, he also had a thin mustache across his upper lip and his eyes where sunken in from lack of sleep. He had been with Eli scene the beginning right out of basic. They had become friends and trusted each other but some times it felt like Sgt Nicolas had just meet Eli just yelled at him like he was any other private in this mans army but Eli got over it he was sure it was just Nicolas way or getting him pissed off or something like that.

Eli looked back to his HUD and the other enemy titan's some where in the process of being boarded there shield having already been knocked out by the barrage of missile silos launched ATM's or Anti Titan Missiles at the titans. EU borders where fighting to blow up the core destroying the titan or take the bridge and salvages the titan. Titans where in short supply and any would be taken if they could be by either side. Eli's APC turned and headed right towards a red out line of a enemy Titan. This one had just lost its shields and was ripe for the taking. Along side the APC where 4 EU battle walkers escorting the APC's to the Titan, Large 2 legged 2 stories tall machines with duel chain guns 2 missile pods and turret man by a second on the top rained fire on any enemy unlucky enough to get to close to the them as they approached the titan that sat half a mile in the sky. Eli sighed and looks over as Sgt Nicolas stood and grabbed a leather handle hand hold blotted to the plates covering the ceiling

"Alright listen up, Some of you have done this before." Sgt Nicolas said as he looked at Eli, Thomas and Lewis, All three had been on over 13 titan bordering raids

"Others not so much." As he looked at the two replacement who stared back it him motionless only moving as the APC sped over bumps in the road

"But that doesn't matter you have run the simulations hundreds of times but this time the bullets are real so try not to get hit. I don't want to be writing any more letters to childless mothers. Those PAC bastereds have been on a winning streak but now it's our turn to strike back." Nicolas barked

" You know the drill we take or destroy this Titan. Our boys are taking care of the others but this one ours. When we launch stay on course and when you land try to land behind some sort of cover. Understood?" Nicolas ordered

"Yes Sir" they all replied in unison

Nicolas was speaking of the APC launch pods. They launched from the APC high into the sky propelling a solider up high over the titan and giving the solider the ability to land on the Enemy titan and attack it directly.

"Good luck I will see ya on board" Nicolas nodded

The hydraulic whine signaled they where entering the range at which the pods could reach the Titan and Eli and the rest of the soldiers stood. They stepped back and doors closed around each one as the checked there weapons and got secure inside the pods.

"30 second good luck and god be with you" The APC's driver spoke into the intercom.

Eli grinned and settled into the cramped pod and waited he breathed heavy and readied himself for what lie ahead.

The APC'S roared forward bullets pinging off there armor. They stopped in the shadow of the PAC titan. 5 second passed and suddenly all 10 APC's launched there pods. 40 smoke trails filled the skies next to the titan as the assault began

NEXT CHAPTER SOON


End file.
